Cartoon Characters/Mickey Mouse and Disney Princesses
Cast * Thomas as Mickey Mouse (Both are the main characters) * Percy as Donald Duck (Both are the secondary main characters) * Emily as Minnie Mouse (Both are the girlfriends of Thomas and Mickey Mouse and both are beautiful) * Rosie as Daisy Duck (Both are the girlfriends of Percy and Donald Duck) * Edward as Goofy (Both are friendly and are good friends to the Thomas and Mickey Mouse) * Bertie as Pluto * Diesel as Pete (Both are the main antagonists) * Paxton as PJ * Molly as Clarabelle Cow (Both are girlfriends to Edward and Goofy) * Henry as Horace Horsecollar (Both start with H) * Duck as Max Goof * Madge as Roxanne * Smudger as Mortimer Mouse * Oliver as Scrooge McDuck (Both are Western) * Bill and Ben as Chip and Dale (Both pairs are twins) * Lady as Clarice * Troublesome Trucks as Lonesome Ghosts * Cranky as Willie the Giant (Both are tall) * Toby as Ludwig Von Drake (Both are old and wise) * Harold as Launchpad McQuack (Both can fly) * Skarloey, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Millie as Webby Vanderquack * Narrow Gauge Engines as The Orphans/Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse * Hector as Humphrey Bear (Both start with H) * Diesel 10 as The Phantom Blot (Both are evil) * Wonder Woman (from Justice League) as Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Superman (from Justice League) as Prince Florian (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Mercy (from Overwatch) as Cinderella (from Cinderella) * Soldier 76 (from Overwatch) as Prince Charming (from Cinderella) * Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros.) as Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) * Mario (from Super Mario Bros.) as Prince Phillip (from Sleeping Beauty) * Batgirl (from Batman: The Animated Series) as Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) * Nightwing (from Batman: The Animated Series) as Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid) * Princess Daisy (from Super Mario Bros.) as Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) * Luigi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Prince Adam (from Beauty and the Beast) * Ronnie Anne Santiago (from The Loud House) as Jasmine (from Aladdin) * Lincoln Loud (from The Loud House) as Aladdin (from Aladdin) * Princess Zelda (from The Legend of Zelda) as Pocahontas (from Pocahontas) * Link (from The Legend of Zelda) as John Smith (from Pocahontas) * Chun-Li (from Street Fighter Series) as Mulan (from Mulan) * Ryu (from Street Fighter Series) as Captain Li Shang (from Mulan) * Sam Manson (from Danny Phantom) as Tiana (from The Princess and the Frog) * Danny Phantom (from Danny Phantom) as Prince Naveen (from The Princess and the Frog) * Star Butterfly (from Star vs. the Forces of Evil) as Rapunzel (from Tangled) * Marco Diaz (from Star vs. the Forces of Evil) as Flynn Rider (from Tangled) * Numbuh 86 (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as Merida (from Brave) * Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros.) as Elsa (from Frozen) * Amy Rose (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Anna (from Frozen) * Sonic the Hedgehog (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Kristoff (from Frozen) * May Maple (from Pokémon) as Moana (from Moana) * Ash Ketchum (from Pokémon) as Maui (from Moana) Category:Mickey Mouse Parodies Category:Disney Princesses Parodies